All of Zane's Rage, Pain, Lust, and Longing
by JustWriter2
Summary: What was going through Zane's head in, "All the Rage"?


**A/N:** I think that it's null. web, null. being short for nullification. Oh and this is dedicated to those who've made Eureka and the FanFiction writer _messersmontana_, whose author's note in, "Girl Talk," peaked my interest in checking back on Jo's and Zane's interactions in, "All the Rage."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own EUReKA or any of its characters; SyFy does.

"**All of Zane's Rage, Pain, Lust, and Longing"** by _JustWriter_

"The latest null. web prototypes are still in development. They're not ready for demonstration," Zane heard his boss say, so he looked up from the cataloging that he'd been doing and saw Director Fargo and Lupo. His bored gaze softened as he took her image in. He barely registered the Director nervously replying, "But General Mansfield is expecting one."

"We just need to see what you've got," he heard Josephina Lupo say.

He smiled at such an opportunity to annoy her, "Anytime you want Lupo." He swiftly turned and headed for the beanbag gun because he was sure that she'd be looking at him in disgust right about now. He bitterly remembered when she'd rejected his offer to take her out on a date.

What was she doing here anyway; she wasn't normally seen walking around with Director Fargo?

"Fine," Dr. Parish barely conceded. Dr. Parish led them over to one of the projects and directed them, "Stand here. Unidirectional Plasma field; allows passage from your side, not from ours."

Dr. Parish pushed against his side of the field and then Fargo stuck his hand through from his side. "Cool," Fargo commented. When the Director had pulled his hand back through, Zane turned the gun on.

"Zane," Lupo warned him.

Zane briefly noted that Director Fargo looked momentarily frightened but he was mostly focusing on calming down the tense Head of GD Security. "Relax it just shoots bean bags," and then he discharged the weapon aiming a pot shot at the Director's face. He hoped that he broke the little snot's glasses.

He looked stunned when Lupo had caught the bean bag. He didn't really remember her having such good reflexes. "Not cool," he distantly heard Fargo say.

"I told you it wasn't ready," Dr. Parish said. Zane was checking out Lupo's body as she passed him by. He silently wished that she would wear more revealing clothing so that he wouldn't stare at her whenever she was around. Oh who was he kidding? She would look so fine that he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her. He slowly kept track of the Director and began doing complex equations in his head to keep focused on the rest of his surroundings. Fargo tapped on the glass holding the test subjects. "Africanized Honey Bees," Dr. Parish explained.

"Since when are killer bees non-lethal?" Lupo sarcastically remarked.

Dr. Parish began, "They're test subjects for the right suppression system. Bee and human brain chemistry are similar. The RSS neurochemically induces feelings of serenity and trust." Lupo was looking at him funny, it was some emotion that he couldn't pin down and it unsettled him. "A crowd beamed with the RSS will peacefully disperse. Watch how it calms the bees."

"Not seeing the calming," Fargo commented insensitively after a few seconds.

"Still adjusting the signal strength," Dr. Parish commented sarcastically back. Then the RSS blew out from the strain.

A frustrated Fargo asked in anger, "Does anything in this place actually do what it's supposed to?"

He noticed the Director shaking the mobilization mines. In an effort to save his job he rushed over and got Fargo to place it in his hand while Dr. Parish warned Fargo not to mess with the devices.

Zane began explaining his invention, "My mines, are made of gel webbing that hardens on contact, restraining…"

"Forget it!" Fargo cut him off, "Just send me all your design specifications and fix this; fix it all!"

* * *

He and his boss Dr. Parish had planned that little prank on the Director. However he was preoccupied with angry thoughts of Jo and Fargo having sex; that was why Fargo had hired her in such a prestigious position wasn't it? Well, he silently admitted that those rumors hadn't been supported by any facts but it wouldn't surprise him if they were getting chummy now, with that display earlier in the lab. Wait, he corrected himself, all they'd been doing was standing near one another. Why was he jumping to such silly conclusions? Why did he even care; he was over her a little while after he'd asked her out? Then his boss heckled him for not focusing on his task.

* * *

Later when he'd been yelling at that GD guard she'd approached him and pinched his wrist painfully, almost making him drop his gun; it had hurt like hell and he'd been so angry at her for daring to hurt him. "You need, to come now," she said firmly.

"Bite me Lupo!" He was so angry that he hadn't noticed how close she was to him until after he'd bitterly flirted with her; it was their thing. Her lips were less than a centimeter from his and he was suddenly turned on and a lot less angry for some reason. "Don't, tempt me," she said in a sultry tone. His throat caught and he stared mesmerized. He was so far under her spell that he'd been easily turned around and pinned, this time with his chest against the wall instead of his back. His state of mind and the impact made him grunt in an angry pain. He was _so_ going to fantasize about this later.

"We have an affirmative on Zane he's infected. I'm taking him to the infirmary before I kill him myself." She dragged him to the infirmary and the whole time he didn't say anything, relishing her close proximity and distantly observing the strange occurrences of violence around him. He angrily thought how this was as close as he'd ever get to her while he angrily admitted to himself that he wished that she would only have given him a chance. He was angry with himself for not being able to control himself when Jo could control herself as well as manhandle him.

His train of thought abruptly halted when he realized that she was pushing him onto a medical bed. He was bitterly disappointed though when she shot something into his system that made him feel drowsy. As the drug began to take effect he angrily wondered why she was taunting him like this. He woke up once only to be immediately dosed with the drug again. He was slightly angry that she didn't trust him to protect her when she looked so frightened, but at the same time he was angry because she'd locked his arms to the bed.

Because of his unexplainable anger he could barely process what was going on around him. Then he registered, "Zane there? Can he tell us what the ray in his lab does?"

Then Zane yelled, "The RSS! It does three things! One! Two!" After that he didn't register much until he felt unusually calm and drifted off to sleep. He figured that this happened because Sheriff Carter had saved the day again and the tranquilizer was finally able to take effect.

* * *

When he woke up again everything seemed to be back to normal. He'd just come to the conclusion of what had happened, having worked on the technology himself when he noticed Lupo unconscious on the floor, cuffed to a hollow pipe no doubt filled with electrical cords. He scrambled to his feet and slid across the floor on his socks into a crouch nearby her sleeping form. With all that had happened he suddenly admitted to himself that he still liked her very much.

He felt her for her pulse and sighed in relief when he discovered it. Then he searched her pockets for the key to the cuffs. When he couldn't find it he tried to think of where else she'd keep it. He blushed deeply when had an idea where. "Um, Dr. Blake? Can you come here a moment?"

"What's the matter? Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Oh yeah she's fine; it's just that I can't find the key to these cuffs," he answered.

"Neither could we so she's stuck there until we can call in someone from the skeleton key section of GD," she replied.

Dr. Blake began to rise from off of the floor when he said, "I think that I might know where it is, but I'm too chicken do it; could you?"

Allison cocked her head to the side. "Where exactly do you think that she put it?"

"Um… her bra?" he ventured.

He stood with his back to Jo and as sort of a shield with all of the activity going on in the infirmary while Dr. Blake fished around Lupo's brassier. "Got it," she said, shoving the thing into his hands. She really kept the key to her cuffs in her bra; kinky.

Dr. Blake had straightened Lupo's brassier and shirt and then he crouched down once more and uncuffed her wrists. He deposited the handcuffs in the pocket of her waist coat and then he picked her up and put her on the bed that he'd been asleep on earlier. He set the key on the bedside tray table and then Dr. Blake gave him a checkup. As soon as he was cleared to go he left, with one quick last glance at her sleeping form.


End file.
